Seven,eight
by PastelPast
Summary: Some of Nana(Rockstart) thoughts on Nana(Hachi) and what she meant to her. In this one shot Nana(Rockstar) is talking to Nana(Hachi) so I call Hachi Nana some times in here. I love Nana it's such a poetic story and has touch my heart


I do not own Nana

When Nana or Hachi came into my life i was head over heels determine to go far as a singer could go , I had nothing with me at all not a place to stay or a pot to piss in , but i didn't care if Ren could move here in this cut throat town just bringing a Guitar and cigarettes so could I I'd never forget that train ride and her spilling all her problems to a total stranger wasn't it strange yet that wasn't the only abnormal thing. we had the same name and when I found that out I wonder about this Nana was she luckier than me as Nana. We departed that night when we arrived in Tokyo she ran to her Man and I walked toward mine yes singing is my lover

The next day I was seeing a house when I saw her again I was confused at first then I laughed Tokyo always seem so big yet I guess for runaways like us it's small

We decided on living together to share rent 35,000 yen each it was deal. Nana I mean Hachi I nick named her because at that moment I realized she was like stray pet you couldn't help ,but have your heart warm when you saw her maybe that's why she slept with so many men , they all wanted a Hachi an they all got her precious warmth of a kind bruised but still hopeful heart .

Her first boyfriend was Shoji I still remember the anger I felt when I saw him with that women i felt as if it had happened to me and with that relaxation I realized maybe I wanted to be in her shoes and be her Nana for us and fight the women and take Shoji with us so Hachi wouldn't be alone she'll have the warmth of the men she loves she always needed a man to love and to warm her up and she always had to give them all her warmth like there was no end to it , and there be none for me.

I yelled at her to come get your man and she looked and shook her head like an innocent child with tears flowing from the corners of her eyes like the river she wanted to kill herself in by our apartment building

"No " "I don't want him" "I don't want to see his face "

My grip loosen on her as I grabbed her purse and lead her home. And in that moment I didn't know her I didn't know what's behind her warm smile and shiny eyes but... I wanted to know everything so I laid in her bed that night and we talked looking face to face cramped in her futon. I learned that night Nana is the stray her and Hachi is the fake her and I wonder where was the real Nana who is she why does she have to defined herself by the men she was with

After Shoji Hachi became unknowingly to me obsess with getting me and Ren together. My heart fluttered at the thought of some one putting forth so much effort for my happiness is unreal but it was real. And we cried together at Rens concert holding each other's hand saying nothing just in fascinated with stage emotions and lights of trap of TrapNest

Ren my Ren he broke me in like a thief in the night. The first time We we're together nothing could compare to the bone shaking love we made nothing could take me from the high of being loved by someone. Something was Brewing in Nobu when me and Hachi came back from her home reunion me and Rens had a price though not only my crackling pride ,but it cost us .. Me .. And Nobu more. Nothing money could buy nothing words can replace.

The night of Nobus and Rens Card game Hachi worked late she was so excited to Meet Ren , I chuckled at the thought as if she was my sister or daughter. I had got her a surprise for being so caring of me and Ren she had this hope in us in our love in our rock music love story that she wanted too for herself one day.

when she came home we had Takumi open the door

Hachi's face was priceless and the blush on her cheeks was so cute as she was shy and proper around Takumi we all laughed at her while she melted, it was innocent a fan who happens to find a member of a Band attractive meeting , it was a gift right? . No to Takumi it was an easy opportunity to take away my Hachi from me though I'm sure those wasn't his intentions

I woke up in the night to her the front door slam and went to checked it out and what I saw made my heart ache Hachi was pushing Takumi against the door kissing him as her tears fell. No Hachi what are . I thought as I could barely breath then Takumi looked up at me winked an eye at me in the mist of kissing her. I Rush to my room slide to the carpet back against the wooden door I hold my head in my hand whit my mouth open in shock

I'm so confused my heads spinning I feel so crowed squash by thousand of people yet it's spacious and I'm standing alone.

No matter how much Nabu fell in love with a girl who was screwing the biggest douche bag , and no matter how much me and Ren don't talk and let sex take over when we're together , no matter how much Shin sold his young precious body to older women , nothing compared to the corruption that is happening in that room over there. That girl Hachi Nana whoever she was was no one when she let Takumi hold her and see her cry , he has won she gave in she crumbled to him like cookie

I slam my fist on the floor as tear fall No! Nana No Hachi ! You we we had something going two women independent working from the bottom taking on Tokyo that's what we were that's what I want us to be again ,But we're so tangled in webs that are far apart yet so close what's happening to Us I gasp and in that realization there is no Us what's happening to me i rest my hands limply besides as I look up to the ceiling what happen to my pride I look down in Shame knowing what about to do I grab my jacket and keys and rushed out my door only to be stopped and gasp at what I heard

the bed eerie motioned squeaks from the springs Takumis huge grunts from pleasure as Hachi moaned like a little child who hurted herself then his huskily voice said in between breaths "Your mine Nana all mine" I gasp in fear as I bolted out of there and ran

I didn't go to Rens as planned I ran to Yasu if a girl was hurt and needed comfort rather she ran to the Man she love then the Man that was suppose to be her "big brother" she chuckled at that screw it their both Men who looks out for me I couldn't live without Yasu or Ren , but now sex won't heal me and that's all I could do with Ren, Yasu would actually talk to me and be honest. But as I looked at his bald head and listen to his monotone voice I realized talking to him did ease but nor Yasu or Ren could've compared if I would've just went to you Hachi and heard you out and mend things between us , maybe if I did that back then... Then ...

Of course Takumi only came for the night and Hachi was sad no word from him. , but I let go of my grudge against him Hachi seemed to be in love now I look back I'll say in lust with Takumi just a man to hold her when she's lonely and in his absence and cold behavior someone stepped in. Nobu fell heart first in love with Hachi and when you think about it they were perfect for each other really silly goofy lovey that was them it was a nice sight to see a perfect match

,then pregnancy Hachi was pregnant by Takumi and left never forget the way he welcomed defeat and my heart couldn't help but pour out to my first friend ever

Things were falling apart Hachi and Takumi were getting married she was moving out leaving me just like Ren just like Mom , nobody ever stays for ever with me

The stars couldn't have been brighter then our dreams those six months in that apartment. Hachi us two broken heart women taking on Tokyo nothing stopping us. You were so supportive if the band if Blast had made it in those six months you would've made it too sorry my singing wasn't that good if it was you wouldn't been trapped in that nest you would've blasted to stars with us with Nobu.

But you chose a different route, it's your life you had that right and I hope it has brought you closer to your dreams with all my heart

I

Could've built that house for you with fashionable furniture and a huge closet where we would stuff your designer clothes and every time a boy made you cry you could come here with me

But you didn't chose me you choose what would made you happy and I wonder

Hachi are you smiling right now ?


End file.
